


The Darkest Of Times

by Queeniac



Series: Don't Try Suicide [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Depression, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeniac/pseuds/Queeniac
Summary: This is Bri's suicide note from my fic Don't Try Suicide.TRIGGER WARNINGSuicide, suicidal character, this is a suicide note for God's sake, don't read if this stuff triggers you!National Suicide Hotline:1-800-273-8255
Series: Don't Try Suicide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698544
Kudos: 7





	The Darkest Of Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but one of my lovely readers requested it, so this is for you, merit_0504. The beginning of this note is in the fic, but not all of it, so if you were interested, here it is.

Hey mates.

I'd like to say I'm sorry. ~~I know this might seem~~ This is probably going to hurt you at first, but I promise you're better off without me. 

Deaky- It's going to be alright. 

Freddie- Now you don't have to worry about me. Please try and help Rog and Deaks. 

Roger- Don't feel guilty, there was nothing you could have done, and you tried. It's not your fault. 

I leave the Red Special to Roger, and the Birch Special to John. I love you all.

Goodbye,

-Bri

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't, go check out Don't Try Suicide, the fic that this belongs to. Let me know what you thought in the comments, and thanks for reading!


End file.
